


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't break the bed"





	Broken

"How the Hell did you two manage to break the bed yesterday?" Toni asked, a slight tone of anger in this voice.

"Don't act like you don't know Toni" Mesut started, "You know what those two are like." Mesut winked at Leon, taking Leon aback slightly.

"What?" Leon gasped, "No, no it wasn't like that" Leon insisted. 

"Oh really. In-lighten us then." Toni crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. 

"Okay then" Leon smiled, trying to recall the day the best he could.

 

 

 

Leon walked into the room slowly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi!" A squeaky Max smiled from the other side of the room. Leon jumped slightly and turned around to find Max. Leon rolled his eyes and ran over to Max, wrapping him into a massive bear hug. He held Max's head tightly to his chest as Max threw his arms around Leon's waist. 

"I've missed you" Max admitted, pulling away from the hug and looking up at Leon.

"I've missed you too" Leon smiled, cupping his hands around Max's face and kissing his gently on the lips, so gentle that Max had to go on his tip-toes. Max giggled and sat back down on the bed behind him. He patted beside him and looked longingly at Leon as he waited for him to sit down. He continued to stare at Leon even though he'd sat down, but Max liked staring at Leon, and I mean, who could blame him?

"Can you stop staring at me?" Leon asked, realising what was going on. 

"No" Max stated, looking into Leon's eyes. He placed his hand on the top of Leon's arm and rubbed it up and down slightly, still staring into Leon's eyes. Leon chuckled slightly and looked down to his lap. 

"You're going red" Max stated. Leon nodded and looked up again, his cheeks pink. "Are you embarrassed or something?" Max asked, his eyes wide.

"No, of course not" Leon smiled, kissing Max gently, they pulled away and grinned deeply. "I love you" Leon pressed his nose against Max's. 

"Yeah well I hate you" Max joked.

"No you don't" Leon frowned. 

"You're right, I love you" Max admitted, burying his head in Leon's chest to keep himself warm. 

 

 

They continued to talk and hug for a while before Leon had a innovative idea. 

"I bet you can't even touch the ceiling, even when jumping on the bed" Leon teased, Max frowned and looked up at the roof.

"Bullshit." Max clambered up onto the bed and studied the ceiling.

"Don't break the bed Max" Leon warned, "Or yourself" 

"I won't don't worry" 

 

And as if on cue, Max jumped up to touch the ceiling, after narrowly missing the ceiling, he fell back down with a thump. A loud snap was heard, followed by a scream. Max slid off the bed and onto the floor, clutching his leg. 

"Oh my God!" Leon shook, "Max, are you okay?" He asked, sliding onto the floor in front of Max. Max sat up and wiped his eyes. He nodded and let go of his leg. 

"I think I broke the bed." Max giggled through the pain. 

"What do we tell Jogi?" Leon panicked, "Oh he's gonna kill us" Leon placed his head in his hands. 

"Bro, chill. We'll just tell him that it broke, don't say anything else." Max suggested.

"Alright bro, sounds good"  

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is the worst story i've ever written. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed though.


End file.
